I, Mew
by XionRed
Summary: Otro fic! pues bien, si les interesa, deben entrar a leer por que no hare un summary. Soy mala para eso
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Hola! Aquí Xi con una nueva idea! Así que, a leer!

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**El intercambio**

En lo profundo del árbol del comienzo, un pequeño pokémon legendario, conocido como mew descansaba sobre la hierba verde, miro a su alrededor, estaba tan aburrido. Robar los juguetes y molestar a la gente del reino ya no era divertido, quería una nueva experiencia. Viajar por el mundo pero había un problema, no podía abandonar el árbol de comienzo.

La cola del pequeño pokemon danzaba por el suave viento, de inmediato, una idea pasó por su cabeza, una muy loca! O tal vez no, después de todo, es mew. Se elevo en el aire volando hasta llegar al centro del árbol, girando en torno al gran cristal con una emoción difícil de ocultar, una esfera luminosa se formo en su mano lanzándola contra el cristal que se encontraba en la parte superior. Todos los cristales brillaron emitiendo imágenes parecidas a hologramas de diferentes personas en diferentes partes del mundo, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"_Lo encontré! Lo encontré" _Gritaba el pequeño pokemon de color rosa en su propio lenguaje. En uno de los cristales aprecia la imagen de Ash Ketchum, el entrenador de pueblo paleta que meses antes había ayudado a salvar su preciado árbol arriesgando su propia vida. Mew sonrió girando con emoción en torno al cristal. _"Él será! Él será! Mmh pero está en sinnoh. Eso no es problema para alguien como yo!" _Exclamo al final acostándose sobre unos cristales para esperar el momento preciso

ooooooo

En cambio, con nuestros héroes. El camino era tranquilo, el canto de unos pokemon acompañaban sus pasos. Ash giro mirando de un lado a otro.

"Pasa algo, Ash?" Pregunto Dawn, extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

"No sé, siento como si me observaran" Respondió

"De seguro es el cansancio" Dijo Brock "Busquemos un lugar donde poner el campamento"

"Si, ya es tarde y estoy exhausta" Dijo Dawn estando de acuerdo con Bock.

"Tal vez, tengan razón…" Agrego Ash no muy convencido.

El grupo empezó a preparar el campamento. Ash, Dawn y Brock sacaron a todos su pokemon para darles una merecida cena. Después de una pequeña disputa entre piplup y gible en el que un meteoro dragón fallido terminó sobre el pobre piplup, la cena fue servida y los ánimos se calmaron.

"Alguien tendrá que ir por leña" Dijo Brock quien empezaba a hacer los preparativos para la cena.

"Ella"

"Él"

Dijeron Ash y Dawn al unisonó, ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de protestar. "Yo fui la ultima vez!" Replico Dawn. "Pero yo estoy más cansado ahora!" Respondió Ash casi al instante.

Brock dejo escapar un profundo suspiro negando con la cabeza. "Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte"

"Bien, que sea a la suerte!"

Ash y Dawn se miraron decidiendo jugar piedras, papel o tijeras. Pero la victoria fue para Dawn quien levanto el puño poniéndose de pie en un salto en señal de victoria.

Ash suspiro profundamente mirando a pikachu, estaba compartiendo su plato con buneary quien estaba más preocupada por coquetear con el pobre pikachu que por la cena.

"Vamos, Pikachu?" Pregunto el entrenador de pueblo paleta, pikachu levanto ambas orejas corriendo a los hombros de su entrenador y agradeciendo por su rescate.

_Pi! Pikachu!_

Ash y pikachu empezaron a alejarse pero alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Brock en la distancia "No te alejes mucho, podrías perderte!"

"No lo hare!" Fue la respuesta de Ash mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

Empezaron a recoger ramas secas, escucharon el crujir de unas ramas bajo la presión de unos pasos. Ash tomo una roca lanzándola al arbusto en donde escucho el sonido solo para que él y pikachu fueran sorprendidos por un furioso ursaring con un chichón en la cabeza, rugió con ira causando que a Ash y pikachu se les erizaran los pelos del susto.

"Corre pikachu!" Grito Ash innecesariamente ya que pikachu estaba sobre su hombro, mientras corría en dirección al campamento seguidos del furioso ursaring pero por suerte desapareció antes de que llegaran al campamento.

"Se habían tardado" Dijo Brock tomando la poca leña que lograron traer, y que por milagro no tiraron, ignorando por completo el rostro de terror de ambos.

El ursaring se dirigió a otro arbusto empezando a reír locamente, en un destello la figura del ursaring se convirtió en mew. Seco una lagrima con su cola respirando entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire.

_Mew deja de reir! _Se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño legendario solo para empezar a reír segundos después _Sus caras eran de otro mundo! Bueno ya! A lo que vine, no me queda mucho tiempo para que los tres regís se den cuenta de que no estoy y se vuelvan locos" _

Ash y pikachu permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte de la cena lo que llamo la atención de Brock y Dawn pero decidieron no hacer preguntas. Mientras, Ash y pikachu estaban en alerta ante cualquier sonido por miedo de que ese ursaring decidiera cobrar venganza.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, y en el campamento, el silencio reinaba ya que todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Un leve sonido despertó a Ash, se sentó en su bolsa de dormir teniendo cuidado de no despertar a pikachu.

"_Aaash" _Canto una voz en su cabeza.

Ash miro de un lado a otro buscando el origen de esa voz. Lentamente se puso en pie siguiendo a la voz que lo seguía llamando. Sin darse cuenta, se había alejado demasiado del campamento.

"Como…, como voy a regresar?" Se dijo a sí mismo, en ese momento el mismo ursaring apareció rugiendo con ira, Ash por poco se desmaya dejando escapar un grito que es ahogado por la gran pata del ursaring sobre sus labios. Un brillo lo rodeo hasta que un pequeño pokemon rosa flotaba frente a él.

"_Deberías ver tu cara! No tiene precio!" _Decía mew en su idioma pokemon mientras se secaba otra lágrima con su cola.

"Eso no fue gracioso! Espera…, que hace un mew en sinnoh?"

"_Vine por ti!"_

"Por mi? Un momento, estoy hablando contigo! Cómo?"

"_Esa es una historia para otro día, no tengo mucho tiempo así que te lo diré rápido. Estoy aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer y jugarle bromas a la gente no es divertido y los pokemon del árbol del comienzo no quieren jugar conmigo. Así que vengo a ofrecerte un trato"_

"Un trato?" Pregunto Ash confundido. "De que se trata?"

"_Un intercambio!" _Grito mew con voz alegre mientras daba giros y bucles en torno a Ash.

"Intercambio? No entiendo"

"_Hay alguien ahí adentro?" _Pregunto mew golpeando la cabeza de Ash levemente. "_Lo sabía, esta hueca"_

"Oye!" Exclamo Ash ofendido.

"_Es fácil en realidad, yo seré tú y tu serás yo por un tiempo" _Sentándose en el hombro de Ash.

"Que!" Grito Ash negando rápidamente con la cabeza. "Seria, genial ser un mew pero…"

"_Pero?" _

"Pero tengo cosas importantes ahora, entrenar a mis pokemon, obtener las medallas para participar en el torneo de la liga…"

"_Yo me encargare de todo!" _Interrumpió mew flotando frente a Ash. El parecía estar a punto de negarse por lo tanto mew puso su mejor carita tierna para convencerlo acompañado por un: _"Pooooooooooooooooooooooooor faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" _Que no parecía tener fin.

Ash suspiro mirando al pokemon legendario frente a él con resignación y usando lo único que le quedaba. "Y estas dispuesto a darle ese poder a un humano. Sería muy irresponsable, no crees?"

"_Nop" _Respondió de inmediato mew con los ojos cerrados y sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en la cintura. _"Tengo plena confianza en la persona que ayudo a salvar mi árbol arriesgando su vida en el proceso"_

"Bien, pero cuanto tiempo será?"

"_Tal vez una o dos semanas"_

"Está bien, lo hare" Resoplo Ash. Mew dio un giro mortal en el aire lleno de felicidad "_Siiii! Hagámoslo ahora!"_

El cuerpo de mew empezó a brillar extendiendo su pequeña mano hacia Ash. Él la tomo sintiéndose hipnotizado por dicha luz, su cuerpo también comenzó a brillar mientras se hacía cada vez más pequeño y mew mas grande. El resplandor ilumino el claro en donde se encontraban. Ash parpadeo un par de veces viéndose a sí mismo.

"_Mew! Mew mew!" _Fue todo lo que Ash pudo decir, tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de cómo se escuchaba. Miro sus manos solo viendo unas patas de color azul-celeste.

"Soy un humano!" Exclamo mew con el cuerpo y la voz de Ash. Tomo la mano del pequeño pokemon azul-celeste hasta llevarlo a un lago en donde pudiera ver su reflejo. "Ese eres tu ahora, y este soy yo"

"_Por que soy azul?" _Pregunto Ash mientras su cola se movía de arriba abajo.

Mew se encogió de hombros mirando a Ash "No lo sé, tal vez así te verías si fueras en realidad un mew. Ahora no pierdas tiempo y ve al árbol del comienzo, no te gustara que los tres regi se den cuenta que no estoy" Finalizo guiñándole un ojo.

Ash parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos ahora de un azul fantasmal resplandecían con la luz de la luna _"Como hago eso?"_

"Teletransportandote, tontito"

Ash le dedico a Mew una mirada de "no me provoques". Mew suspiro "Es verdad, aun no sabes cómo…, mnh bien! Entonces vuela hasta llegar al árbol! Exclamo Mew como si eso no fuera de gran importancia dejando a Ash en un estado de shock.

"_Perdiste la cabeza! Como esperas que vuele hasta allá? Y si me pierdo?"_

"Tranquilo, respira, es muy pronto para que te estreses, mira, ahora compartes un vinculo con el árbol, por lo tanto. No importa donde estés, siempre sabrás como llegar"

Esas palabras hicieron que Ash se relajara un poco, lo menos que quería es perderse de camino al pueblo de Rota, pero luego algo hizo clic en él. _"Y mis amigos? Crees poder engañarlos, por que dudo que puedas ser yo"_

"Tranquilo, me tome la molestia de leer tu mente, todo lo que sabes yo lo sé. No hay forma en que puedan descubrir este juego" Respondió Mew con un gesto de confianza que aun así no convenció a Ash. "Ahora, vuela, vuela y no te preocupes! Tengo todo resuelto" Dijo Mew empujando a Ash para que se dirigiera al árbol.

A regañadientes y pensando en por qué lo había hecho, Ash fue en busca del árbol después de todo, era un lugar hermoso según recordaba. Mew fue al campamento, al llegar observo el lugar con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y una sonrisa en el rostro. "Mañana será un gran día". Se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba a la bolsa de dormir.

En lo que respecta a Ash, por más mew que sea y que ahora comparta un vínculo con el árbol de comienzo, sigue siendo Ash y por lo tanto su sentido de orientación es el mismo.

Y este fue, mi segundo fic! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, veremos si Mew se resiste en hacer travesuras siendo Ash (lo dudo mucho)

"Te escuche!"

Mentira! No dije nada! Y también veremos si Ash logra encontrar el árbol. Hasta el siguiente capítulo y un feliz año nuevo a todos en caso de que no pueda actualizar antes. (pueden creer que olvide que sería fin de año en unos días? O.o)

Por cierto, tal vez vean o lean en este caso, mucho a Mew en mis fic. Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy fan de esa pequeña o pequeño (quien sabe) travies


	2. Mas dificil de lo que parece

Hola! Hola!

Perdón, perdón de nuevo -_- pero tengo un serio problema al que llamo mamá

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Más difícil de lo que parece<strong>

Dawn se encontraba de pie en un gran escenario, la multitud aclamando su nombre. El mismo Wallace le había entregado un trofeo de oro. Su emoción era difícil de ocultar, cambio su mirada a la multitud saludando con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias! Gracias a todos por…" De la nada, gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre ella empapándola de pies a cabeza, el público presente empezó a reír burlándose de la coordinadora.

Dawn despertó repentinamente viéndose totalmente mojada. "Piplup!" Grito culpando de lo ocurrido al pokemon pingüino. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver a piplup y Brock completamente mojados. "Que…, fue lo que paso?"

"Buenos días, Dawn!" Conto Ash con voz alegre mientras sostenía una cubeta vacía sobre su cabeza. Dawn parpadeo un par de veces antes de registrar lo que paso. "AAAAAAAAAASH!" Grito la coordinadora pokemon con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

Ash lanzo la cubeta en el aire escapando por su vida, ya que Dawn estaba dispuesta a matarlo después de su pequeña broma, para mala suerte de Dawn. La cubeta no olvido las leyes de la gravedad y fue a dar sobre su cabeza. Corrió sin rumbo hasta chocar con un árbol y caer de espaldas.

"**Pi-plup pi! Piplup**!" Exclamo el pokemon pingüino corriendo junto a Dawn quien se había quitado la cubeta de la cabeza sentándose mientras se frotaba la espalda. "Estoy bien, piplup pero no diré lo mismo de Ash!"

"A todos nos despertó de la misma forma hoy, hasta a pikachu" Dijo Brock ayudando a Dawn para ponerse en pie. "Pikachu" Respondió el pequeño pokemon ratón, su mirada cansada fue cambiada por una expresión nerviosa al ver a piplup mirarlo amenazadoramente.

"Cuando lo encuentre voy a…, espera, dijiste a todos? Es decir que despertó antes que nosotros?"

Brock asintió antes de responder. "Si, y no me preguntes de donde saco el agua, porque no tengo idea"

XXXXXXX

"**Mewme mew"! (**Estoy perdido!) Exclamo un pequeño pokemon gato azul-celeste derramando lágrimas de anime mientras estaba "sentado" sobre una roca cuando en realidad flotaba a cinco centímetros de altura de la misma.

"**Mewme…, mewme me mew mewmew!**"**(**Estoy…, estoy seguro que ya pase esta roca!) Grito nuevamente "**Mew me mew, mew me!**" (Estúpida roca, todo es tu culpa!) Rugió pateando la roca solo para que mas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos mientras se frotaba el golpe rodando en el aire.

Dejo de hacer su pequeña rabieta secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. "**Mew me mewme me! Mew mew mewmew!**" (Es suficiente Ash Ketchum! Llegare al árbol del comienzo no importa que!) Grito Ash antes de dar un giro mortal en el aire y dirigirse a su destino.

_Dos horas más tarde_

"**Mewme mew**" (Estoy exhausto) Declaro Ash mientras se secaba el "sudor" de su frente con su pequeña pata/mano derecha. "**Mew mewmew me**" (Descansare un poco sobre esa roca) Procedió a sentarse sobre la misma, miro su entrono un par de veces. De inmediato floto sobre la roca con una expresión de sorpresa.

"**MEW!**" (QUÉ!) Exclamo con sorpresa girando de un lado a otro. "**Mew me mew me!**" (Pero si fui en línea recta!"

"**Mew me! Mewme mew! Mew mew mewe! ****Mew mew!..., me…, Mew?**" (La misma roca! El mismo árbol! El mismo arbusto! El mismo Paul!..., espera…, Paul?) Dijo Ash en la confusión antes de flotar hasta ocultarse detrás del arbusto para ver a su rival liberando a un pokemon recién capturado debido a que su nivel no estaba a la altura para el entrenador.

"**Mew…, mew me mew**" (Paul…, eso me da una idea) Se dijo Ash a si mismo mientras frotaba sus pequeñas manos azuladas la una con la otra y una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

"**Mew me, mew mewme me mewe**" (Veamos, mew me asusto tomando la forma de un ursaring) Dijo Ash para sí mismo. "**Mew mewme mew, me mewmemew. Mew mew me mew mewmew**" (Ahora soy un mew, de seguro puedo hacer lo mismo. Nota mental, vengarme de Mew por haberme asustado)

XXXXXXX

El intento de venganza de Dawn no había dado resultado, y eso era evidente en su cabello que ahora parecía estar cubierto con polvo de diamantina causando la risa de los demás. Habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo en el que pudieron comprar más suministros, por alguna extraña razón, ahora la mochila de Ash estaba repleta de dulces y soda más que cualquier otra cosa. Pikachu se encontraba caminando junto a un Piplup que aun estaba molesto pero eso no le impidió notar la preocupación en el rostro del ratón eléctrico.

"**Piplup, pi piplup?**" (Pikachu, estas bien?)

"**Pi Pikapi, pikachu. Pichu pica pi**" **(**Es Ash, Piplup. Algo le pasa)

"**Pi pilpup piplup-pi piplup pi-piplup**" (A mí tampoco me gusto su broma de esta mañana)

"**Pi pika pichu pica pi, pikachu**" (No es solo la broma, piplup)

"**Piplup?**" (Entonces?)

Pikachu frunció el ceño antes de recalcar lo obvio. "**Pika? Pikachu pikapi pikachu! Chu pika pi pichu pikachu! Pika-pichu pikachu!**" (Entonces? Ash encerró al tendero en el baño! Puso un bote de basura sobre la cabeza de una mujer! Y ahora está comiendo comida pokemon!) Grito pikachu señalando más adelante en donde Ash tenía una bolsa de comida pokemon para tipos psíquicos.

Los gritos de pikachu hicieron que piplup se encogiera ligeramente debido a que chispas surgían de sus mejillas mientras que Brock y Dawn estaban demasiado ocupados para escuchar los gritos del pokemon eléctrico debido a su atención puesta en el niño que ahora tenía una bolsa de comida pokemon medio vacía en sus brazos.

_No sabe igual que cuando era un pokemon pero ahora los dulces saben mejor. _Pensó Mew para sus adentros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se llevaba otro bocado de comida pokemon a la boca.

Dawn y Brock intercambiaron miradas antes de acercarse al niño por ambos lados, Dawn por la izquierda y Brock por la derecha.

"Uhm…, Ash?" Dijo Dawn ganándose la atención del niño quien giro hacia ella mientras se limpiaba los labios con el antebrazo.

"Eh? Que pasa Dawn?" Respondió Mew con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno…" Esta vez fue Brock quien hablo haciendo que Mew girara la cabeza hacia él. "Queríamos saber…, te sientes bien?"

Mew sonrió antes de responder "Claro que me siento bien, porque la pregunta?"

"Pues…, estas comiendo comida pokemon" Señalo Dawn mientras apuntaba a la bolsa en las manos de su amigo.

Mew bajo la cabeza mirando a la bolsa en sus manos. "Y también hiciste otras cosas extrañas aparte de esto" Continuo Brock.

Mew se mordió el labio inferior pensando en cómo justificar las acciones que sus amigos identificaban como "inusuales" pero no podía pensar nada.

"No sé de que están hablando" Sonrió corriendo por el sendero fuera del pueblo. "Ahora démonos prisa, la siguiente ciudad y mi siguiente medalla esperan!"

Brock y Dawn intercambiaron miradas una vez más. "Ash! Espera! Vas por el camino equivocado!" Grito Dawn mientras corría detrás de Mew seguida de Brock.

"Y? Nunca escucharon el dicho de: todos los caminos llevan a roma?" Respondió Mew desde la distancia.

"Que es roma?" Pregunto Dawn solo para ver a Brock acogerse de hombros. Pikachu vio al grupo acelerar y por lo tanto el también lo hizo para evitar perderlos de vista.

"**Pikapi! Pikachu!**" (Ash! Espera!) Grito Pikachu dejando atrás a un Piplup que hacia todo lo posible por ponerse al día.

"**Pi…, piplup pi! Piplup pi pilup…, piplup**" (Pi…, Pikachu! Espérame…, tengo patas cortas) Gritaba Piplup entre jadeos.

XXXXXXX

Un Paul cubierto con nada más que ramas de arbustos y hojas corría por su vida seguido de un Magmar aterrorizado y un Gyarados rojo enfurecido. Paul no sabe qué es exactamente lo que paso, solo que ordeno a Magmar atacar un arbusto al escuchar unos sonidos provenientes del mismo y al siguiente minutos, estaba corriendo por su vida seguido de una serpiente marina gigante y ahora ya no tenía ropa debido a los ataques del pokemon furioso, había intentado atraparlo con una pokebola pero la misma no sirvió.

"Déjame en paz!" Grito Paul jadeando debido al cansancio mientras Magmar no intentaba atacar a la serpiente sabiendo de su desventaja contra el pokemon acuático.

El Gyarado cero los ojos de forma divertida dejando de perseguir a Paul, en un destello, un mew azul-celeste se encontraba en el lugar de la serpiente marina. Ash reía locamente mientras usaba su cola para secar las lágrimas, respiro hondo regresando por su camino, vio la mochila de Paul que en algún momento dejo caer acercándose a ella.

"**Mew mewmew?**" (Que tenemos aquí?) Se dijo a si mismo mientras revisaba en la mochila de Paul, encontró sus pokebolas y algo de ropa, suspiro sabiendo que tendría que regresárselo a su dueño pero aun así sonrió.

Paul había dejado de correr ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos junto con Magmar. "Creo que lo perdimos"

"**Magmar**" (Eso espero) Respondió Magmar.

Paul escucho unas risas provenientes detrás de él, giro con lentitud al encontrarse con un grupo de chicas que lo miraban señalándolo y ocultando sus risas. El rostro de Paul cambio a un profundo rojo mientras pasaba del otro lado del arbusto y ordenándole a Magmar que lo cubriera, por desgracia, cuando corría por su vida no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en una ciudad, de hecho, en un parque para ser más precisos.

"No, puede, ser…" Se dijo a si mismo mientras giraba nuevamente para ver a algunos transeúntes detenerse y fijar su mirada en el chico semidesnudo. El rostro de Paul no podía estar más rojo pero aun así, lo logro.

Un mew azul-celeste se encontraba oculto en un árbol ahogando su risa al ver la situación de su rival, la mochila del mismo sujetada por las pequeñas manos/patas de Ash, deseaba que sus pokemon pudieran ver esto pero sabía que no era posible.

Arrojo la mochila a la cabeza de su rival. "Que es…?" Paul sintió algo golpearle la cabeza no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa al verla, era su mochila, levanto la cabeza con temor pensando que podría ser el mismo Gyarados solo para ver a un pikachu de color inusual sacarle la lengua mientras bajaba del árbol para desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos.

Paul rápidamente tomo su mochila buscando en su interior. "No, no, no! Donde esta mi ropa?" Miro a las chicas que seguían murmurando y burlándose del entrenador, recordó su situación sonrojándose nuevamente mientras se cubría con su mochila y se alejaba del lugar.

El Pikachu brillante se acerco a un árbol tomando la ropa oculta entre las raíces del mismo, cambio a la forma de Mew aun riendo de lo ocurrido, este día no lo olvidaría jamás.

Suspiro tomando la ropa entre sus patas/manos. _"Eso fue divertido, pero ahora debo llegar al árbol…, pero como?" _Miro la ropa con una sonrisa antes de que un resplandor rodeara su cuerpo, miro sus manos ahora humanas, dio un par de vueltas sabiendo que ahora era la copia fiel de Paul, la diferencia, él SI tenía ropa puesta. _"Con esto, podre tomar un ferri sin que nadie sospeche y llegar al árbol" _

XXXXXXX

Mew siguió en un paso constante mientras se comía una barra de chocolate, hace aproximadamente 20 minutos había perdido de vista a Pikachu, Dawn y los demás, estaba poniendo más atención a lo que llevaba en la mochila y por lo tanto termino chocando con un desconocido y cayendo de espaldas.

Mew levanto la vista viendo a su rival o más bien, el rival de Ash, en el suelo frotándose el golpe en la cabeza. "Paul" Dijo intentado sonar como lo aria Ash.

En cambio, Paul parpadeo al escuchar la voz, su voz. "_**Mew**__?_"

Mew parpadeo un par de veces al ponerse de pie al igual que lo hacía Paul. "Ash? Se supone que ya deberías estar camino al árbol!" Grito Mew. Ash cambio a su forma de mew, la ropa de Paul cayó al suelo en ese instante causando una ligera expresión de sorpresa en Mew.

"**Mew! Mewme mew mewmew me mew!**"

Mew permaneció en silencio con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. "Ash, no puedo entenderte…"

"**Me mew, mewme mew**" (Lo sé, no estaba diciendo nada) Respondio Ash frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con una sonrisa y causando que Mew cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie intentando ignorar lo que Ash acababa de hacer posando su mirada en la ropa "Y esa ropa?" Pregunto Mew cambiando su mirada al pequeño gato azul-celeste flotando frente a su persona.

"_Estaba pensando en una forma de llegar al árbol y creí que tomar un ferri sería lo mejor, así que tome forma humana"_

"Te robaste la ropa?"

"_No la robe, la tome prestada"_

"Pero no necesitas ropa humana para eso"

"_Lo sé" _Respondio Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabiendo porque realmente tenia la ropa consigo, entonces se miro a si mismo sonrojándose profundamente.

"Ash? Qué pasa?"

"_Yo…, ohm…, estoy desnudo_" Declaro Ash usando su cola para cubrirse, Mew cayó de espaldas literalmente antes de ponerse de pie y mirar al pequeño Mew azulado de forma molesta.

"Como es que piensas en eso ahora? Eres un pokemon! Eso no importa! Lo que debería preocuparte ahora es llegar al árbol!" Grito Mew sintiéndose irritado por la declaración de Ash.

Ash tomo su cola presionándola entre sus manos con una sonrisa. "_Lo siento…_"

Mew suspiro sabiendo que su reacción pudo ser un poco agresiva, después de todo, Ash había aceptado ayudarle. Tomo la gorra dejándola sobre la cabeza del mew azul-celeste. "No te disculpes, es solo que me preocupa el árbol. Debes llegar a él, como tu dijiste, muchos pokemon morirán si el árbol muere"

Ash asintió tomando la gorra entre sus manos ya que su cabeza estaba cubierta por la misma. "_Ya te recordé!" _Grito Ash mirando su gorra.

A Mew le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal pensando que Ash se refería a su pelea con Mewtwo un tiempo atrás. "A que te refieres?"

"_Tu eres el Mew que secuestro a Pikachu!_"

Y por tercera vez ese día, Mew había caído de espaldas al suelo. Rápidamente se puso en pie con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo,_ como era posible que este chico fuese tan distraído?_

XXXXXXX

Ignorándolo por completo, ambos estaban siendo vigilados por tres sombras ocultas entre unos arbustos.

"Ese es Mew?" Pregunto una voz femenina antes de apartar los ojos de sus binoculares en la sorpresa.

"El bobo tiene tanta suerte, es un imán de pokemon legendarios" Respondió una voz masculina.

"Imagínense lo feliz que se pondrá el jefe si le llevamos un pokemon legendario!" Agrego una voz chillona.

"Seremos los favoritos del jefe!" Gritaron las tres voces al unisonó.

XXXXXXX

"Ash!" Grito una voz en la distancia, Mew giro la cabeza viendo a Dawn y los demás acercarse. "Pronto! Escóndete!" Advirtió Mew tomando a Ash por la cola antes de meterlo en la mochila y colocarla sobre sus hombros nuevamente.

Dawn fue la primera en llegar apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, Brock prácticamente se desplomo en el suelo de forma cómica mientras que Pikachu y Piplup cayeron rendidos en medio de sus entrenadores.

"Por fin…, te alcanzamos" Dijo Brock recuperándose ligeramente. Mew se froto la parte trasera de la cabeza riendo nerviosamente. "Chicos, lo siento, el azúcar me hizo efecto"

Ash intentaba hacerse espacio entre las cosas de la mochila. "_Que asco, este sándwich lleva aquí una semana" _Comunico Ash telepáticamente a Mew quien no tardo en responder. "_Cambie contigo anoche" _Ash rio torpemente mientras se sonrojaba. "_SI…, ehehe…, lo olvide"_

Mew suspiro en la frustración, acción que los demás notaron pero no pudieron decir nada al respecto ya que de la nada una mano de goma y una pinza gigante tomaron a pikachu y la mochila de Ash causando que Mew cayera de bruces al suelo.

"Es acaso una voz boba la que oigo?" Cuestiono una voz femenina.

"Me habla a mí y no con odio" Agrego una voz masculina.

"En el viento!"

"Y en las estrellas!"

"Que lindo soy!" Agrego la voz chillona.

"Trayendo el caos pues soy la reina!"

"Y aunque no parece a veces se peina!"

"Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce!"

"Cuando todo empeoro es que ya llegamos!"

"Jessie!

"Yo mero!"

"Y el guapo Meowth"

"Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotin…, y el Equipo Rocket!"

"SE pondrá a robar!"

"Meowth, así es!"

"Equipo Rocket!" Grito Dawn con un tono de molestia en la voz y el ceño fruncido.

"**Pikapi!**" (Ash!)

"Regrésenme esa mochila!" Grito Mew con enojo ganándose la mirada seria de todos, incluyendo la del equipo rocket. "…, y a Pikachu!" Grito nuevamente Mew con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

La mochila y Pikachu fueron puestos en una caja transparente, pikachu intento usar un ataque de impactrueno pero fue inútil, solo pudo escuchar la burla del equipo rocket. Ash había recibido un golpe por una de las botellas de soda, la mochila se abrió dejando salir a un Mew azul-celeste con una de las botellas en sus manos y lagrimas en los ojos.

"**Mew me mew mew!**" (Por que hay todo esto aquí?)

Pikachu parpadeo un par de veces al ver al Mew que ahora tenía el pelaje en torno a su pequeño hocico cubierto de chocolate y una botella de soda en las manos. Mew se encogió en su posición mientras que Dawn, Brock y Piplup dejaron caer la mandíbula en la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte de nuevo! Por favor no me maten por la demora! Tengan en cuenta de que si muero no habrá mas fic.<p>

Nos leemos mañana, si, no me confundí, dije mañana. No con la misma historia pero bueno

XionRed fuera


	3. Equipo Rocket igual a problemas

Hola! Hola! Yo de nuevo! :D

Subiría esto el lunes (porque ese fue el día que dije que lo subiría) pero no quise hacerles esperar mas, creo que ya fue demaciada espera de todos modos ^^"

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Despegamos hacia el cielo otra vez!<strong>

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" Grito un muy irritado Paul, llamando la atención de todos en el centro pokemon, pero no por el alboroto que causaba, sino más bien por el hecho de que solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

Ignoro las miradas y susurros por parte de los demás entrenadores y las risas mal disimuladas, toda su atención estaba centrada en el joven del otro lado de la línea que parecía tener problemas para contener su propia risa.

Regi seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas dando largos suspiros para contenerse, solo para estallar en risas una vez más. "¡Dilo de nuevo! ¿Cómo paso?"

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Necesito que me envíes algo de ropa y dinero ya!"

"Está bien. esta bien. Calmante, hare lo que pueda"

Paul suspiro antes de colgar la bocina, giro sobre sus talones viendo al mismo grupo de chicas murmurar y reír. Hace unas horas había sido arrestado por una oficial Jenny bajo los cargos de exhibicionismo pero por fortuna, creyó su historia he hiso el favor de prestarle una toalla. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era esperar, bufo con molestia, alejándose por los pasillos hacia su habitación. En ese momento, su único pensamiento era vengarse del gyarados y pikachu pero por ahora, eso tendría que esperar.

Ash permaneció en completo silencio, la botella de soda aun entre sus pequeñas manos/patas. Segundos después, noto al equipo rocket y la caja de cristal en la que se encontraba.

_Uh… ¿De que me perdí…?_

Inclino la cabeza antes de estallar en risas, sus pequeñas patas cubriendo su hocico ¿De que se reía? ¡Esta era una situación grave! ¡Estaban en manos del equipo rocket! ¡Pero…, pero la expresión de Pikachu no tenia precio!

**¡Mew! ¿Qué hace un mew en la mochila de Ash?** Grito Pikachu, finalmente saliendo de su estupor.

La risa de Ash fue interrumpida por la voz del equipo rocket, que en conjunto, celebraban su victoria elevándose en su globo con forma de meowth.

"¡El jefe estará tan orgulloso de nosotros!" Exclamo James limpiándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Seremos ricos! No volveremos a trabajar en lo que nos reste de vida!" Agrego Jessie con una pose victoriosa.

"¡No tan rápido equipo rocket!" Exclamo Dawn.

"Si! ¡Regrésenos a Pikachu y A-Mew!" Se corrigió rápidamente Mew antes de meter la pata.

"Tendrás tanto que explicar" Murmuro Brock haciendo que el sudor de Mew cayera.

"Eso será después, Brock. Lo importante ahora son pikachu y mew" Respondió Mew tomando una pokebola de su cinturón. _Y mis dulces…_ Pensó para si, feliz de que nadie fuera capas de leer sus pensamientos.

"¡Staraptor! Ve y rescata a Pikachu y Mew!" La pokebola se abrió con un chasquido. En un destello de luz, gible apareció frente al grupo. Mew se sonrojo profundamente al igual que Ash.

"El bobo no sabe ni donde están sus pokemon!" Exclamo meowth en la victoria.

Como de costumbre, gible salto sobre la cabeza de quien pensó, era su maestro. Por desgracia, Mew no se tomo muy bien el ataque de mordida y comenzó a correr en direcciones aleatorias preso del pánico.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Quiere comerme! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!"

El sudor del grupo cayo al ver como el joven entrenador corría desesperado en un intento por quitarse al tipo dragón/tierra.

_Esto es tan vergonzoso…_ Pensó Ash al verse a si mismo, correr preso del pánico por una demostración de afecto.

"¿No creen que el torpe, esta actuando mas torpe que de costumbre?" Pregunto James viendo como _Ash_ era perseguido por Brock para intentar quitarle a gible de la cabeza.

"¿Estará enfermo?" Murmuro Meowth con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

"¡Eso no importa!" Intervino Jessie "¡Escapemos antes de que rescaten a los pokemon!"

"Todo depende de nosotros" Suspiro Dawn arrojando una pokebolla al aire. "Buneary ¡Rayo de hielo! Piplup, tu también ¡Rayo burbujas!"

**¡Dejen a mi amado Pikachu!** Grito Buneary disparando el haz de energía. El sudor de Piplup cayó pero aun así, disparo su propio ataque.

**¿No nota que hay un legendario en esa caja también?**

Apuntaron cuidadosamente a la cuerda metálica de la cual colgaba la caja, desde luego, no esperaban lo que pasaría a continuación. Mew seguía corriendo sin un rumbo fijo y cuando intento detenerse, ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Dawn! ¡Cuidado!"

Dawn viro al escuchar el grito de Brock, solo para resivir un cabezazo por parte de _Ash_. Ambos cayeron de espaldas pero Dawn empujo accidentalmente a Piplup que se tambaleo hacia Buneary causando que desviaran sus blancos por centímetros.

El grupo solo pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión, levantaron la vista para ver al equipo rocket desparecer en el cielo pero había un problema.

* * *

><p>"Estábamos tan cerca…" Suspiro Jessie.<p>

"Ya podía ver todo ese dinero" Agrego James.

"Ah, ya sabíamos que no iba a funcionar" Intervino Meowth.

El trió dejo escapar un suspiro conjunto. "Parece que el equipo rocket…" En ese momento, una caja transparente con dos figuras familiares, apareció en medio del grupo. Jessie y James intercambiaron miradas incrédulas mientras que Meowth se aferraba a la caja. "¡Esta despegando a la sima!" Y con eso, desaparecieron en un destello en el cielo.

* * *

><p>"Chicos ¿Dónde están Pikachu y el mew?" Cuestiono Dawn con preocupación en la voz.<p>

Mew regreso a gible a su pokebola con un suspiro de alivio mientras Brock ayudaba a Dawn a ponerse en pie.

"La explosión. Lo mas probable es que la caja haya salido disparada con ella"

Mew se puso en pie de un salto. "¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!"

"Por cierto…" Comenzó Dawn. "¿Qué es un mew?"

Brock y _Ash_ cayeron al suelo al igual que Piplup y Buneary. Brock se aclaro la garganta antes de responder. "Mew es un pokemon legendario de la región de Kanto, también conocido como el pokemon fantasma ya que casi nunca muestra su verdadera forma"

Dawn dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. "¡Un pokemon legendario! ¿Qué hacia un pokemon legendario en tu mochila, Ash?!"

Mew suspiro ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto? ¡Solo quería vacaciones!

* * *

><p>"¡Esta vez ganamos!" Grito Jessie en la incredulidad, ahora sentada en el claro de un bosque junto con James y Meowth, quienes no podían quitarle la vista a la caja transparente frente a ellos.<p>

"¡Si!" Respondió James, con los puños cerrados y los ojos llenos de alegría. "¿Alguien sabe que paso?" Pregunto, relajando su postura con un brillo de confusión en los ojos.

**¡Juro que si no me sacan de aquí, los electrocutare hasta que no sean más que un montón de cenizas!** Grito Pikachu, intentando un ataque rápido contra la caja inútilmente.

_Vaya, Pikachu su que tiene un mal genio_ Pensó Ash, repentinamente, un flashback de su primer día de viaje llego a su mente, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su nuca viendo al pokemon amarillo gritar insultos que nunca antes había escuchado en su corta vida. _Olvídenlo…_

Cambio su mirada en la botella en sus manos, gimió con frustración al notar que no podía abrirla y por lo tanto, se rindió limpiando el chocolate de su pelaje. Escucho a Pikachu suspirar, sentándose en la caja. ¡**Solo esperen a que los demás lleguen, idiotas!**

Pikachu parpadeo en el mew azul frente junto a él. El sudor de Ash cayó mirando nervioso por la caja buscando una vía de escape.

**¿Nos hemos visto antes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.** Ash se apresuro en negar con la cabeza. ¿**No puedes hablar?** ¿**De todos modos que hacías en la mochila de mi amigo? Eres mas pequeño que el mew del árbol de comienzo, de seguro eres un mon ¿Dónde esta tu meema? Los mew también tiene meema, no?**

Ash estaba por preguntar de qué hablaba su amigo hasta que, gracias a pikachu, recordó algo. ¡**El árbol!**

**Asi que si hablas…, espera ¿Árbol? ¡NO! ¿Tú vienes del árbol del comienzo?**

**Oigan ustedes ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Tengo que llegar a un árbol!**

Jessie y James detuvieron sus planes futuros cambiando su mirada en el único miembro de su equipo que podía entender lo que el mew azulado, ahora molesto, gritaba.

"Traduccion"

"Dice que tiene que ir a un árbol" Tradujo Meowth mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una pata.

"¡Oh!" Exclamo James en la realización, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros. "¡Quiere ir al baño!"

Pikachu y Ash intercambiaron miradas con un suspiro, este seria un día largo…

* * *

><p>Esta es mi parte de nuevo!<p>

Lo siento porque sea algo corto pero peor es nada, no creen? :/

XionRed fuera!


	4. Giovanni

Hola! Hola!

Aquí yo saludando de nuevo u.u pues…, no tengo nada que decir, solo gracias a los que leen este fic. Ahora, a la historia!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Problemas al frente<strong>_

Suspiro con cansancio mientras pasaba sus manos, perfectamente cuidadas, a través del suave pelaje de su pokemon más leal, Persian. El felino pokemon ronroneo de placer, cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa.

Giovanni extendió su otra mano hacia la tasa de café humeante sobre el, muy elaborado, escritorio de caoba, con un sorbo dejo que sus pensamientos se fundieran en la nada, intentando olvidar los problemas diarios, sin embargo, eso no duro, como el silencio pacifico fue interrumpido por el infernal aparato que clamaba por su atención con un estridente sonido.

Gruño con disgusto, mientras tomaba una postura mas erguida, persian abandonando su lugar a regañadientes. Presiono el botón rojo parpadeante mientras una pequeña pantalla se elevaba desde el interior de su escritorio.

La mujer del otro lado, saludo al instante. "Señor, lamento molestar"

Giovanni bufo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Unos agentes de campo de rango D, en Sinnoh, piden discutir con usted un asunto muy importante"

Giovanni curvo una ceja en la mujer de cabellos morados. "¿Estas diciendo que debo perder mi tiempo con agentes de campo de bajo rango?"

"Señor, eso les dije. Pero dicen que si no responde, podría llegar a arrepentirse"

"Bien" Gruño, frunciendo el ceño ¿estaban amenazándolo? Debían de ser muy idiotas para algo como eso. Suspiro, sabiendo que su día de descanso posiblemente había terminado. "Pasa la llamada, yo me encargo"

La mujer asintió. "Si, señor" Apenas el rostro de la mujer desapareció, la pantalla parpadeo unos segundos antes de mostrar una imagen fuera de foco con voces de fondo.

_James, idiota! Deja eso y concéntrate! Esto es importante!_

_Esto también es importante! Le gustara más cuando vea que su regalo tiene un lindo moño_

_No habrá regalo si abres la caja y escapan!_

_Meowth, podrían dejar de discutir y pelear ya tiraron la cámara!_

Giovanni suspiro reconociendo esas voces al instante, ¿Cómo no recordar a sus empleados mas incompetentes? La imagen lentamente fue enfocándose, hasta que pudo distinguir a la chica de cabellos color magenta, Jammy Jenny o algo así, estrangular a su compañero de cabellos azul lavanda. Se aclaro la garganta, en un intento de llamar la atención de ambos _adultos_ y Meowth.

Jessie y James, dejaron sus peleas al instante, abalanzándose sobre la cámara con grandes sonrisas, Meowth se vio forzado en usar sus garras para hacerse espacio en medio de los dos humanos.

Jessie, inmediatamente, salto hacia atrás con una pose dramática. _Es acaso…!_

"No" Advirtió, Giovanni, con los ojos entrecerrados, causando que el trió se estremeciera ante el tono frio. "Díganme ¿Qué quieren?"

Jessie repentinamente, se sintió timida ante la mirada penetrante que le enviaba el hombre en la pequeña pantalla frente a ella, toda su actitud exuberante, esfumándose en la nada. Al ver que su compañera no diría nada. James la aparto un poco, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa boba en el rostro. "Lo hicimos, jefecito!"

Giovanni sintió su ceja izquierda temblar con molestia. "¿Qué hicieron?" Se vio obligado a preguntar con una paciencia forzada. En eso, el Meowth salto, tomando la cámara para apuntarla en su persona debido a su estatura menor. _Atrapamos al pikachu!_ Exclamo con vos chillona.

En eso, sintió su molestia aumentar ¿Habían armado todo esto por un simple pikachu? Estaba apunto de ponerse en pie y gritarles, cuando Jessie tomo la cámara bruscamente de las manos del pokemon arañazo.

_Con algo único como aderezo! _Canto Jessie, la cámara tembló un poco, perdiendo el foco de la imagen por unos segundos. _Tonta, lo estas haciendo mal! _Grito la voz chillona.

_A quien llamas tonta? Estúpido gato!_

Al momento en que despediría a esos tres, la cámara recupero el foco y su mandíbula cayó, abrió la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar las palabras que de repente parecían haberse esfumado, persian asomando la cabeza perezosamente para ver que había enmudecido a su amo.

En la cámara, se encontraba un pikachu, gruñendo amenazante mientras unas chispas surgían de las bolsas en sus mejillas pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, no, su atención estaba puesta en el pokemon que se encontraba en la esquina de la caja de cristal, intentando mantener distancia del pokemon eléctrico con el fin de evitar ser electrocutado.

Aspiro tanto aire como podía, repentinamente sintiéndose mareado, lentamente, deslizo su mano hacia unos controles, una pantalla mayor apareció frente a su escritorio mientras, cuidadosamente rodeaba su escritorio para examinar mejor lo que estaba viendo. Grandes ojos, orejas felinas y un cuerpo pequeño con patas de gran tamaño, pero brazos pequeños una larga cola que terminaba en un péndulo se mecía nerviosamente.

"Un Mew…" Susurro, finalmente, una vez que su cerebro había procesado las características del pokemon. Incrédulo, poso su mano sobre la imagen del pokemon, que ahora devolvía la mirada a la cámara con una expresión nerviosa, trazo sus características con cuidado, notando el pelaje azul/celeste. "Un mew brillante…"

No podía creerlo, simplemente, no podía. Su organización, había pasado años, buscando al misterioso pokemon, su propia madre había invertido toda su vida en la búsqueda del mítico pokemon, sin resultado alguno y ahora, esos tres idiotas, le traían a uno _brillante_ en bandeja de plata!

* * *

><p>Ash se removió inquieto, repentinamente, esto había tomado un giro mucho mas peligroso. El trio del equipo rocket era una cosa, habían demostrado mas de una vez no ser tan malos como aparentaban pero su líder, era algo muy diferente, su pelaje azulceleste se erizo al recordar el incidente con Mewtwo, el hombre era un ser despiadado y cruel que haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer sus ambiciones, repentinamente ya no podía mirar a la cámara, viendo en la diminuta pantalla, como ese hombre lo observaba, sus ojos brillando en la malicia pura y la sed de posesión. Con terror se pregunto si podía terminar en una poke bola ahora que era un mew.

Jessie rápidamente, regreso la cámara sobre el tocon en el cual descansaba el artefacto. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera expresar algo, Giovanni frunció el ceño.

_Los comunicare con control, envíen sus coordenadas y un helicóptero pasara por ustedes lo mas pronto posible, asegúrense de no perder su carga _Advirtió con voz peligrosa antes de que el rostro de su líder desapareciera de la pantalla, solo para ser reemplazada por la de un hombre de cabellos y ojos verdes. El trió intercambio miradas encogiéndose de hombros.

XXXXXXX

Dawn gimió, mientras se debajo caer sentada, exhausta por todo el trabajo. "Tomémonos un descanso chicos, ya no puedo seguir, mis piernas están matándome"

Mew cambio su mirada en la humana de cabellos azules, sus ojos, ahora de un tono café rojo suave, brillantes de pánico. "No podemos! Tienen a A-mew y Pikachu! Debemos salvarlos! YA!"

Brock puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en un intento por calmarlo. "Ash, tranquilo, encontraremos a Pikachu y al mew. No servirá de nada que entres en pánico ahora"

Mew apretó los dientes, sintiéndose tan indefenso, hacia tiempo que el staraptor de Ash desapareció por sobre los arboles, en busca del trió y los pokemon perdidos, miro al adolecente con reproche antes de responder. "No serias tan indulgente si supieras quien es…"

Las cejas de Brock se curvaron en la curiosidad, antes de cruzarse de brazos a la actitud amarga del que pensaba, era Ash. "Se que es un legendario"

"No es cualquier legendario, él…" Mew se mordió la lengua, no podía decírselos, suspiro con frustración. "p-pertenece del árbol de comienzo" Termino, con una mirada insegura.

"¿Qué es el árbol de comienzo?" Cuestiono Dawn, sintiéndose excluida de la conversación. Brock cambio su mirada en la coordinadora antes de responder.

"Es una formación rocosa, debido a su forma y su antigüedad, fue nombrado por el árbol del comienzo, se encuentra en Kanto, ahí vive un mew pero recuerdo que las imágenes lo mostraban como un pokemon de pelaje rosa, además de que Kit dijo…" Repentinamente, el rostro de Brock se había puesto pálido, negando con la cabeza. "No…, eso significaría que…"

Mew asintió, bajando la cabeza con un sentimiento de culpa. "Si…"

Dawn miro en la confusión, sin comprender la reacción de Brock, frunció el ceño sintiéndose una vez mas, excluida de la conversación. "¿Explican?"

"El mew y el árbol, tienen una relación simbiótica" Comenzó Brock. "Uno no puede vivir sin el otro…, si el mew no regresa al árbol pronto…"

Dawn jadeo, Brock no necesito explicar con mas detalles. "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo" Dawn cambio su mirada en _Ash_ "Una ves que todo esto acabe, tu tendrás mucho que explicar"

Mew frunció el ceño antes de abrir la boca para responder, pero en ese momento un graznido llego a sus oídos, el grupo levanto la mirada al cielo, viendo a Staraptor dar vueltas en círculos sobre ellos.

"Staraptor encontró algo" Adivino Brock, mientras Mew asentía. "Vamos, tenemos que liberarlos"

XXXXXXX

"¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar" Se quejo Jessie, cruzándose de brazos, su estomago rugió causado que llevara una mano enguantada hacia su vientre descubierto para callar a sus hambrientas tripas. "Estoy muriendo de hambre aquí!"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jess" Gimió James, frotando su propio estomago. "Dijeron que estarían aquí pronto, ya paso casi una hora y nosotros sin comer"

"Cual es el punto?" Agrego Meowth "De todos modos no tenemos dinero"

Jessie salto con una pose victoriosa. "Nada de eso! Ahora seremos ricos!"

"Toda la comida que podamos comer!"

"Las corcho latas mas raras y únicas a mi alcance!" Agrego, James, soñador como siempre.

"Y ese Persian se retorcerá viendo como me convierto en el favorito del jefe!"

Pikachu gruño, resoplando con frustración mientras el trió seguía platicando y haciendo planes a futuro. Cambio su mirada en el Mew que repentinamente parecía haber decaído, mirando fijamente a sus grandes pantas mientras apoyaba su espala en el frio material plástico del cual estaba hecha la caja.

**¿Te encuentras bien?** Pregunto el roedor eléctrico, sentándose junto al mew que parpadeo al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

Ash aun estaba un poco sorprendido de poder comprender a Pikachu pero asintió. **Solo me siento un poco cansado…, es todo** Aseguro, mientras los ojos parpadeaban en el resto de la caja, podía sentir al árbol, clamando por su presciencia. Era un llamado que no podía ignorar, tenia que ir **ahora**

**No te preocupes** Aseguro Pikachu con una sonrisa. **Ash nos sacara de esta, ya veras, siempre lo hace.**

Ash parpadeo en su amigo con una sonrisa. **Confías mucho en él, verdad?**

**Con mi vida** Respondió el roedor eléctrico sin dudar, haciendo que un deje de culpa se instalara en el corazón del mew azulado.

Después de unos minutos de indecisión, Ash asintió para si, Pikachu era su mejor amigo después de todo. **Pikachu, siento no habértelo dicho pero yo soy…**

El silencio relativo fue cortado por el sonido de aspas rasgando el aire, ambos pokemon levantaron la vista con preocupación al ver un gran helicóptero negro descender lentamente en el claro, el piloto maniobrando con habilidad.

"Ahora, al dinero y la fama!" Exclamo Jessie, corriendo hacia el helicóptero, teniendo cuidado de evitar las aspas que aun giraban con vigor.

"Jess, espérame!"

"Esperen!" Exclamo Meowth, cargando la caja de cristal, haciendo que tanto Pikachu como Ash buscaran a que aferrarse. "No hay pokemon no hay dinero!"

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Equipo Rocket!"

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo hecho! :3<p>

Creo que me estoy actualizando, no? No tardo tanto ahora xD

XionRed fuera


End file.
